BatmanxRWBY crossover
by themuffinmanxx
Summary: Here it is the moment you have been waiting., BatmanXRWBY.
1. Chapter 1

Darkseid was sitting in his bunker thinking to himself. Darkseid notices Batman attempting to sneak up on him.  
"I wondered when you would show yourself. Stop skulking in the shadows. Accept that the equation is proven. Come out. Embrace anti-life and be whole." Batman emerged from the shadows , holding a gun in his hand.

"Darkseid. You look like I feel. You shouldn't have shot Orion." Batman takes a couple steps toward Darkseid.

"It was Orion's destiny to fall in FINAL BATTLE. Splintered like light through a prism in an infinite number of deaths," Batman questions his health.  
"And on the way he wounded you, beyond repair, didn't he? A rotten carcass of a God, crawling into the sewer to die. I made a very solemn vow about firearms." Batman aims the gun at Darkseid's chest. "But for you I'm making a once-in-a-lifetime exception, a gun and a bullet Darkseid." Batman explains to him what the gun will do to him. "Radion toxic to your kind. I sealed the bullet that killed Orion in my belt for inspection.. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Darkseid says out loud. "But, little man. Can you outrace the Omega Sanction? The death that is life! I have the perfect world for you."

Batman challenges Darkseid. "Try me". Batman pulls the trigger and hits Darkseid in the shoulder giving off a purple toxic cloud, but Batman is hit with a beam of light unable to escape it. All he sees is a dark hallway. A light appears coming out through a black portal and the portal disappears behind him. Batman is gasping for air trying to get back up but his body feels like a ton from the Omega Sanction. He slowly looks up to see it's night time and there is a giant white castle with a brown door in front of him. ' There is no telling where Darkseid has sent me but at least I am prepared before any confrontation with anybody." Batman tries to get back up but falls down again to the ground.

Meanwhile, Ozpin drinks his coffee and looking at the security cameras he notices some strange creature is on the ground in front of the Shining Beacon. " Glynda I'm getting RWBY, JNPR and CRDL to kill one of Grimm's creatures in the entryway." Ozpin announces on the intercom for the following teams, "RWBY, JNPR and CRDL report to the front entrance to kill one of Grimm's creatures." The three groups were awakened for the emergency; all three groups went to the lockers to grab their equipment. Team RWBY exchanges small talk amongst themselves. As Weiss puts in her opinion, " Why is there a creature at the beacon?" Yang has an eager look " I don't know but I just want the first punch." As she is getting her braces on, Ruby looks like she is going to explode with anger. " I don't care who kills it, I just want to go back to bed. I have had this headache since my last fight!" Blake puts in her opinion on the situation as well. " There will be twelve of us so it should be easy."

Team JNPR has a little small talk. " What do you think it is Ren?! How should we kill it Ren ?! Why do you think it's here Ren?!" " Well I don't know Nora, maybe you should wait to find out, alright?" "Okay!" Jaune and Pyrra exchange small talk. "So Jaune how do you feel about being a leader?" "Well, I don't think I'm going to be good at it." "Oh stop it, you'll be good at it." "Thanks." Team JNPR leaves along with RWBY AND CRDL. CRDL remains silent while getting their gear, heading out to battle the creature.

Batman finally gets his strength back. Before he knows it a young girl is standing in front of him. At that instant eleven more people burst through the brown door, their weapons drawn, and surrounds him in a full moon circle. Batman uses detective mode. He knows some of their weapons have a gun counterpart in them. The good thing is detective mode marks them as orange and tells him what kind of bullets they are using. This will help him. 'But why are they teenagers? I can't fight them so I will have to use the Sonic Sound Wave which will neutralize them for two minutes. I will throw down a smoke bomb so they have no trace of me, giving me enough time to escape.' Weiss said, " Hey Blake what do you think it is?" " It looks like some kind of man bat thing, never seen a creature like this before." Ruby is getting very inpatient. " Everyone including JNPR and CRDL attack on my mark so I can go inside and sleep ... 3,2..." Batman pulls out the Sonic Sound Wave. Batman presses the red button. Everyone goes down dropping their weapons screaming in pain from it. Batman throws down a smoke bomb and disappears.

Three minutes later, Yang stands back up like everyone else and asks "Is everyone alright?" "Yeah, everyone is fine except your sister" says Blake. Yang runs to her sister. "Ruby what's wrong? " She replies."My head hurts," as she is curled up in a ball holding her head. "Pyrra and Blake please take my sister in. I'm going to stay out here for a minute, I will return the favor." " OK." says Pyrra. "Sure." says Blake. After everyone went inside Yang notices an object on the ground. She bends to pick it up, "I wonder what this is?" As She pulls the trigger some foamy blue stuff is released and lands on the ground. 'This thing is of no use, I wonder why that man bat thing had it in the first place?' She throws it on ground and the blue stuff explodes. Noticing it, she falls to the ground in shock. She reaches over to pick up the device. She squirts some more on the ground and finds the button to make it explode. She found this very interesting. " This thing is super cool! I'll keep it just in case." She puts it in her jacket and walks back into the beacon.

Batman watching from the rooftop, sees Yang go back inside of the beacon and says to himself. "I'm in a nightmare."


	2. Chapter 2

At the stroke of midnight on the other side of town Roman and his goons are about to rob a dust shop. As Roman and his goons enter the shop they are being watched from across the street. Batman is watching them from a rooftop. His detective mode shows him that they are robbing the store. He sees that one goon has a gun pointed at the clerk.

Batman swoopes down from the rooftop. Crouching at the door front he throws in smoke pellets. Once the store is full of smoke Batman quickly shoots his Batclaw and takes the gun from one of the goons. Then Batman punches him in the face twice then kicks him to the ground. Batman throws a batarang and knocks the two guns from the goons. They lunge at him he dodges and grabs the back of their heads and smashes them together.

Jaune walks by on the street and sees the dust shop is filled with smoke. He goes in to investigate. Roman knocks Jaune into Batman as he escapes out the door. As Jaune stumbles on the floor almost tripping over one of Roman's goons, the room starts clearing from the smoke. Jaune can see Batman clearly. He draws his sword and says " You were that thing I saw yesterday you won't get away this time." Jaune swings his sword at Batman but batman blocks it with his gauntlets. Juane grabs a vile of fire dust and throws at Batman but to his dismay his suit is fireproof, making the dust neutralized. Batman grabs him and spins him around and puts Jaune in a choke hold. Jaune slowly feels consciousness slipping away. Batman picks up one of the viles of dust on the floor ' Detective mode tells me this has a magical compound in it, if Zatanna was here she could tell me more about it. There appears to be several different kinds.'

Jaune awakens to find himself dangling from the roof, Batman is holding his leg. Batman says. "Why did you let him get away?" " Let me go," says Jaune. Batman says. "if you insist." Batman lets go of his leg but there is a grapling hook on the end of his leg. Jaune slams into the building luckily his chest armor taking the impact. As Jaune is being lifted back up he says " Stop Please!" Tell me what you want I will tell you anything." First tell me why did you let him get away they were going to kill the clerk. Jaune says "I didn't let anyone get away." I saw the smoke and came in to see if I could help." Batman says. "You helped alright you let him get away. I recognize you from yesterday you and your friends tried to attack me now I will let you go." Batman drops Jaune into the dumpster in the alley. Batman looks out over the city. 'It looks like I will be here for awhile I need to find a cave."


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune wakes up in the dumpster with a splitting headache. He says to himself. "My head" as he is holding his head. 'I need to get back to the Shining Beacon.' Jaune slowly walks back to the beacon holding his head and limping. Jaune makes it back to Beacon. As he enters the door Pyrra spots him entering and runs over to him. "Are you ok?" Jaune falls to the floor and says," I was attacked by the man bat." Then Jaune passes out once more.

Pyrra, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Ren, Nora, Ozpin and Glynda are standing by Jaune as he awakens. Ozpin asks him how are you feeling? Jaune replies, "I'm feeling better now." Ozpin says, " Can you tell us what happened?" "I was walking by the dust shop last night and I saw smoke. I went in to investigate and someone ran into me and I heard someone run out of the shop. Next thing I know I am fighting with the thing we all saw two days ago. I saw a hook coming at me, I was dragged foward and then I blacked out. The next thing I know I am dangling from a building and he is asking me why I let somebody go. Then he dropped me in the dumpster down below. I woke up with a terrible headache feeling like someone beat me to a pulp. Then I came back here." Glynda asks him, " Did it sound human?" Jaune replies, " Yeah it's human it has to be human." Ozpin tells team RWBY "I want it dead or alive."

Meanwhile Batman has found an empty warehouse that has a basement. Batman is thinking, 'This will work perfectly in the meanwhile until I can get out of this place. If this world's technology holds up to my world I can build another bat computer and other things I need. First thing I need to do is get street clothes so no one recognizes me.' As he is looking around his new home he finds a box of clothes. He quickly changes out of his bat suit and leaves the building. He walks around town and finds a computer custom hardware store. He talks to the clerk and discusses a deal for the hardware he needs. He arranges to have the store deliver everything by late afternoon.

Meanwhile... Team RWBY is out on the prowl looking for Batman. Batman is building his bat computer downloading information from this world through satellite. He begins watching the news and sees a picture of the man he saw last night in the dust shop. His name is Roman Torchwick and the men with him must have been his goons. The news reporter says, "Roman Torchwick continues his crime spree but his three goons are in custody thanks to an unidentified person." Batman puts on his bat suit and leaves for the Shining Beacon to see if Roman is there.

RWBY heads back to the Shining Beacon unable to find the man bat. Two blocks from the Beacon Batman spots RWBY from the rooftop. Batman thinks to himself.'This is the same girls that I saw two days ago they might be the ones working for Roman Torchwick. If I carefully study their weapons through detective mode which is connected to the bat computer of this world and careful planning I should be able to disarm them and interrogate them . The girl with red on has a High Caliber Sniper Scythe that shoots 50 cal bullets if I use my Disruptor this will neutralize her ability to use the gun; the girl in yellow has Ember Celica that uses 12 gauge shells. I can use my Disruptor on one of them but she'll be able to use the other one I'll just have to keep my guard up. The girl in white has a Myrtenaster magical compound revolver, the bat computer in this world tells me she has the ability to use fire, ice, lighting, energy and water. I'll need to disarm her. The girl in black has a sword called Gambol Shroud but not like any ordinary sword I have ever seen. The sword is a cleaver when sheathed but unsheathed has a cutting edge blade with a pistol as the guard. I can use a simple batarang to disarm her. I have the element of suprise over them.'

Batman uses his Disruptor and neutralizes Ruby's Sniper Scythe and one of Yang's Ember Celica. Batman dive bombs and uses Shock Wave Attack but none of them go down. Ruby pulls out her scythe in gun mode but she notices it jams, Yang's left Ember Celica is also jamed. Weiss pulls out her sword but Batman throws a batarang knocking it out of her hand then he uses the bat claw to grab Ruby's scythe out of her hand and using the Bat-lasso around her feet then she went down to the ground. Yang and Blake catches Batman off guard while Weiss is finding her weapon. Yang is very angry "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN!" She punches batman a couple times. They are coming at him full force Batman is blocking both of their attacks, Batman recovers and throws a reverse batarang while Yang mocks him,"You missed." Ruby yells out."Watch out!" Blake is hit in the back of her head and knocked out. That gives enough time for Batman to use the Freeze Blast and Yang is frozen solid. Batman thinks to himself' Now there's just one more to take down and start the interrogation.' Batman walks over to find the red girl missing then he turns around to see all four of them standing there. Batman was suprised. While Batman was busy with Yang and Blake, Weiss found her Myrtenaster and cut Ruby free. Before Batman knew it Weiss used energy dust on Blake to make her conscious. Weiss then uses fire on Yang to melt her free. Batman comes up with another plan,'I underestimated these girls, if I use a EMP grenade to turn out the street lights then use a Flashbang grenade so they barely notice the anesthetic gas to knock them out. If this doesn't work I'll have to resort to physical force.' Batman throws his EMP grenade, all the lights went off, team RWBY was standing back to back. Batman notices this is a perfect opportunity to throw his flashbang, he throws it, team RWBY yells,"MY EYES!" Batman throws the anesthetic gas. RWBY starts coughing and passes out.


	4. Chapter 4

Team RWBY wakes up to find out that they are in a room with a computer and a table. Batman sits in front of them. He was waiting for them to wake up from the gas. "All four of you girls wanted me, here I am." Team RWBY is in shock because the man bat can talk. Jaune said that it means it's human.  
Ruby says out loud. "We thought you were one of Grimm's creatures." Batman replies "Who is this Grimm?" Blake speaks up."The legend goes: Man was born from dust, strong, wise and resourceful but we were born from an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sight on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. Man evened the odds with something called dust as we use today. Dust brought us strength, civilization and life." Batman sits there and contemplates.'She is right about the creatures, I have seen some but never fought them.'  
"Are you working with Roman Torchwick?" RWBY yells at him "No!" Yang says "we are his enemy and the rest of Shining Beacon". Batman's lie detector in his lens prove negative. "Your telling me this was a misunderstanding?" Ruby replies, "I guess so".  
Weiss says,"Can I ask you one thing? Where did you come from and can you untie us?" "Alright." Batman unties them and starts to explain where he came from."In my world my friends and I, The Justice League, were fighting a new god by the name of Darkseid. Detective Dan Turpin discovered the dying body of Darkseid's son, Orion, another new god. The Justice League allies with the Green Lantern Corps which is an intergalactic military/police force. They help us investigate the murder, deducing the cause of death to be a bullet of Radion, a substance toxic to New Gods. New God Granny Goodness, possessing the body of Green Lantern Kraken, stymied the investigation by framing Hal Jordan for the murder. When I deduced her true identity, she captured me and teleported me to Command D; a government bio-chemical weapons facility beneath the city. Being locked for who knows how long I escaped. I used the same bullet that killed Orion to kill Darkseid . I shot him in the shoulder but I was hit by his power called Omega Sanction which teleported me here, with twelve teenagers standing around me. I escaped to this building and tried to stop the man name Roman Torchwick but your friend got in the way. I spotted the four of you and captured you. Now we're here The only thing I can think of right now is if my world is gone and I have to stay in this world I will fight crime."  
RWBY was looking at each other with confused looks. "We're sorry to here that but we are the good people of this world." Ruby says to Batman. "Can we have your name?" "Just call me Batman" Weiss arrogantly says, "Of course, it's Batman, we have been calling you the man bat the whole time." Batman one question before we leave Ruby implies. "Can you help us with Roman Torchwick or can you come to our school?" All of them have smiling faces and are eagerly waiting for his response."Well sorry girls I'm not much of a people person and I think I am a little to old for school but if you need me." Batman pulls out four ear pieces"call me." RWBY leaves the warehouse after Batman fixed their weapons. "He's a pretty cool guy," Yang says "What do you think Ruby?" "I think so too, I like the cool gadgets he has." What do you think Blake?"He reminds me of someone I read out of a book" Weiss what do you think? "I guess he is cool just can't believe he beat us let's just go back to Beacon."

Meanwhile in Gotham... Joker is sitting in his chair thinking to himself. 'Without Batman crime has no punchline; the only thing I know is he went to another world. "WAIT I GOT IT! If I follow him I can terrorize the world he is in. Then crime will have a punchline again. I'll break into the batcave again and see if there is anything useful. While I am there I can have some bat snacks." Joker is walking out the door when Harley spots him. "Where are you going my dear." "Oh to do some business, don't wait up on me." Later that night Joker breaks into the batcave. He hacks the bat computer to see if there are any leads. Joker finds nothing of no use except a time travel bubble that Brainiac had created. "If I can link the time bubble to Batman's location this will be glorious. I just need someone with a powerful mech suit and a group of Batman's enemies. Now I have the perfect plan HAHAHAHAHAHAH."


	5. Chapter 5

Joker looked around at the group he had summoned, which included Scarecrow, Bane, Mister Freeze, Dollmaker and Ra's al Ghul. "Why did you summon us Joker?" Ra's al Ghul asked. "You see I broke into the Bat Cave and recovered something. It seems to be called the 'Time Bubble'. You see, Batman never died. That was just a clone! He's actually in a different world! Mister Freeze and I have done some surveillance on Batman. Why don't you take a look." Mister Freeze had put the module in his suit earlier and the Time Bubble has the ability to see a individual's past. Mister Freeze projected the surveillance footage on the wall while everyone looked. On the surveillance footage everybody saw Batman, confronted by 12 teenagers circling around him. Batman had managed to escape from them using the 'Sonic Sound Wave'. They continued watching, until the point where they saw Batman trying to capture couple thugs that are wearing black suits and red ties. Except one of them, who was instead wearing a white suit. Batman was then confronted by the blonde boy who had confronted him before. Batman then proceeded to put the blonde boy in the dumpster. Then then see Batman using a warehouse as a Bat Cave. Batman confronted four girls and beat them in battle. Batman went on to interrogate them, but it turned out it was a misunderstanding. To everyone's dismay, Batman already has made his allies. "Why should we invade Batman's world and those kids." Ra's al Ghul said. "I have a secret. They have something called 'dust'. Not like dust in our world, where it makes you sneeze, but instead, this dust is magical. You can have another Lazarus pit, Bane can get stronger, and Mister Freeze can have Ice to his advantage. I say we use the dust and take over Gotham." Everyone agreed about Joker's plan. Everyone got close to Freeze and he activated the Time Bubble. Everything seemed like it was spiraling out of control, until finally they arrived at there destination. Roman was walking down a alley way with henchmen when there was a beam of light in front of them. Roman then saw what looked like gang freaks. "Get out of our way, you circus freaks!" "Roman I just want to be friends!" Joker said. "Men get rid of these weirdos!" Roman's men charged at them with swords, but Bane just proceeded to slaughter Roman's men. "Roman, you said you wanted more men. Well, here we are!" "How do you know me?" "We've been watching you. Lets just say we help you and you help us." "What do you want?" "We'll discuss it back at your base." Joker and the group followed Roman to his base to discuss the deal. "Here is what we want: we want HALF of your dust." Joker explained. "There is no way I am giving half of it!" Roman replied. "Here is what we'll do, we'll kill and destroy those teenagers and take care of Batman." "Deal!" Joker shook his hand as they both agreed to the plan. Roman doesn't know, but Joker had other plans. 'He fell right in my trap! I'll use him for now, until he out lives his usefulness.' Joker smiled to himself as he just thought of it.

This is the end of the crossover but everything will tie in. There's this new crossover fanfic I am making where it will feature a lot of characters from different universes. Team HECT, Hitman aka Agent 47, Ezio Auditore, Corvo Attano and Thane Krios. Team JHSS, John Marston, HK-47, Sam Fisher and Solid Snake. Team BAAD, Booker Dewitt, Auron (Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts 2,) Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and Dragonborn or Dovahkiin and then a couple other characters Yoda he will tie from my Trials of Jaune Arc. Batman and my OC The Black Suit who is training Jaune in The Trials of Jaune Arc.


End file.
